Tessa's day in London
by Nephilim Jedi
Summary: Tessa goes out into London and meets none other than Gabriel Lightwood. Will is suspicious, does some investigating and discoveres a plot created by none other than Mortmain.Sorry for the suckish title
1. Chapter 1

Tessa sat in the large chair in the library, gazing out the stain glass window that depicted the same scene of the angel wielding a sword Tessa saw everywhere. Sitting on her lap was a worn out copy of _A Tale of Two Cities,_ the book that Tessa was reading for what seemed like the hundredth time. Her books were her only distraction, with Charlotte, Henry, Will, and Jem always out investigating, and fulfilling their Shadow Hunter duties. Tessa had settled into a routine in their absence; she would wake up, go to a lonely breakfast with only herself, and on occasion, Jessamine. Then she would promptly retreat to the library where she would read until dinner. And then she would repeat the dull cycle again the next day.

Today she sat in her familiar chair a little straighter, because today was the day the Shadow hunters returned from their latest operation. They were expected at dinner, in about an hour. The time seemed to go slowly for her because she was excited to see Charlotte and Henry and Jem again. She wasn't sure if she was too eager to see Will again.

The creak of the door awoke her from her daze. She looked up to see Jem, tall and lean as ever, with shockingly silver hair.

"Jem!" Tessa stood and ran to greet him, "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Sure seems like ages," Jem agreed with a slight grin on his face. "I thought I'd say hello before dinner. How do you feel?"

"Oh, I'm perfectly well." Tessa answered. "And you, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine, great actually; I can finally escape the torrents of sarcasm generously provided by one Will Herondale." Tessa smiled at this, remembering just how pleasant Jem's company can be. "What have you been doing to busy yourself while we were gone?" Jem asked.

"Mostly reading," Tessa admitted, "Not much to do around here besides"

"Well I for one think that you have been cooped up in here for far too long. "

"Yes, but I don't mind it." Jem smiled again,

"Well, I'd best be off." He turned and left the library, softly closing the door.

Tessa sighed and sank back down in her chair. She closed her eyes and leaned her head against her hand. She realized Jem was right. She realized Jem was right. She had spent too much time in the library. She needed to get out.

Dinner with everyone together was just as Tessa remembered it. Henry excitingly explained new projects to whoever would listen, and would still go on even if they weren't. Will stayed silent, diligently ignoring everyone, but occasionally he looked up from his food to make a witty comment, dripping with sarcasm, and then would return to his food. Jem exchanged small talk with Tessa about the weather, books and whatever else came up.

After dinner everyone retired to their respective quarters. Tessa went back to her own room and fell into her bed and immediately fell asleep.

The next morning Tessa woke up and stretched in her bed. She looked out the window and saw the sun was shining for once. If you called the watery grey light coming from the clouds sunshine. She quickly dressed and Sophie pinned her hair up in a simple bun. Tessa walked down to breakfast and found that everyone was already seated and eating. Tessa took her seat across from Jem. They exchanged "Good Morning" s and continued to engage in small talk. After breakfast she asked Charlotte.

"Charlotte, can I go out in London today? I haven't been out for ages, and the sun is out today."

"Yes! I need a new dress anyway! And Tessa can come along!" Jessamine squealed.

"Um…" Tessa said.

"I'm sure Tessa would enjoy something else more than dress shopping," Charlotte said carefully.

"Why? Why wouldn't Tessa want to go with me?" Jessamine demanded.

"Because no one likes you, Jess." Will replied lazily.

"Will!" Charlotte exclaimed, but Jessamine had already stood, threw her napkin down and flounced out of the room, leaving Will with a smug smile.

Tessa sighed, and asked again, "So, can I go?"

"Yes, of course Tessa." Charlotte said. Tessa smiled and excused herself from the table.

Tessa decided to walk into London, enjoying sunshine. She walked to the park, and sat down on a bench by a pond and laughed to herself as she saw the ducks that Will had tried to cannibalize. Will. She had thought a lot about him in her time at the library. She absolutely hated how with Will she never quite knew where she stands with him. One second he would be tenderly brushing a lock of hair away from her face, the next he would be spitting words like venom at her. She knew she should just walk away, that he wasn't worth the pain and confusion. But there was always a small part of her that was drawn to him, even when he was cruel. Even when he tore her hear to shreds.

Tessa abruptly stood. _That's enough_ she thought to herself. _You came out here to get away from the institute. _She decided to walk down the cobblestone streets to clear her head. She walked to a small café to buy herself a cup of tea. The bell on the door jingled happily ad she pushed the door open. She decided to sit by the window and watch people bustle by along the street.

"Miss Grey?" said a voice. Tessa looked up to see none other than Gabriel Lightwood gazing down at her. Tessa mustered a tentative smile and replied,

"Good afternoon, Mr. Lightwood. How are you?"

"I'm well, and you? Any particular reason you are out in London without an escort?" Tessa sighed inwardly as Gabriel took the seat across from her, obviously planning to stay for longer than a polite "hello" and "Goodbye."

"I just had to get out of the Institute, and the sun is out today." Tessa answered Gabriel's question.

"Yes, it is a nice day today. I was on my way to the Institute myself. My father sent me to pick up a package, probably more weapons or supplies. Anyway how are you doing at the Institute? Hope they aren't neglecting you." Tessa was taken aback at the way he truly cared about how she was doing. Will always made him seem like an angry man who didn't care about anything. Will did bring out the absolute worst in people, though.

"No, of course not! They've just been very busy the past few weeks, but I've been spending my time in the library." Tessa said.

"Well, that's no way to spend your time, not all of it at least."

"I don't really have anything else to do."

"You need to get out more." Gabriel said smiling, "And going outside for a walk does not count."

Tessa laughed said,

"Alright Mr. Lightwood I'll 'get out more' how do you propose I do this?"

"You start by letting me buy you tea. And call me Gabriel; Mr. Lightwood makes me think of my father."

"Fine." Tessa replied, "Only if you call me Tessa."

"Alright, Tessa, It's a deal." The waiter came with tea and a tray of biscuits. Tessa and Gabriel continued talking about whatever came up. They sat there for a while talking. It seemed as if every story, every sentence ended in Tessa smiling and laughing, and Gabriel joining her. The time slipped away from them as they were talking and enjoying the day. Soon the sun stooped lower in the sky and Tessa realized that they would be expecting her back at the institute. She was glad that Gabriel had stayed longer than to exchange pleasantries.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Hi everybody! This is the second chapter in my first ever Fanfic. I am such a newbie I couldn't figure out how to write an author's note. But now I do! : D Like I said this is my first-ever Fanfic, so if it completely sucks, please don't judge me, but if you think it's half acceptable please don't judge me as I jump up and down giggling like a three year old who is on a sugar high. Also on account of my cluelessness I have neglected to put a disclaimer. oops. (I don't own the infernal devices, Cassandra Clare does) OK, so here goes. **

Tessa got back to the institute that afternoon. Despite her tiredness she was in a very good mood. She made her way back to her room to relax a bit before dinner. She sat back in a comfy chair and propped her feet up. The door quietly opened as Sophie came in.

"Hello Tessa, how was your day?" She asked.

"Fine, Sophie. I walked around the park and had some tea," Tessa had decided to neglect to tell anyone that she had met up with Gabriel. She thought it was best because the distrust for the Lightwood family was not exactly well hidden.

"Dinner is soon, "Sophie continued, "You should start walking down so you won't be late." Tessa smiled and got up to walk down to dinner.

At dinner she only received a few questions about her day. She left out Gabriel, as she had while talking to Sophie. Soon the dinner conversation returned usual topics. The one person who had not talked at all was Will. He was eating his food, but he looked as if his mind was elsewhere, as if something was troubling him. Tessa wanted to ask him about it, but thought better as she imagined the venomous retort he would think of to ward off her questions.

Tessa finished her dinner, excused herself, and made her way back to her room. As she walked her mind was deep in thought, trying in vain to figure out what was troubling Will. She was barely paying attention where she was walking, which is why she let out a little gasp as she turned a corner and ran into Will. There was something urgent in his eyes as he whispered hurriedly to her,

"Tessa, I know you had tea with Gabriel Lightwood today."

"But how did you kno-"

"Promise me something, Tessa" Will cut her off, "don't trust him. I think there's a mole in the clave-"

"And you think it's Gabriel?" Tessa exclaimed.

"Our last mission failed. It was if Mortmain knew we were coming. That sort of thing doesn't happen by chance. Just be careful, alright?" Will was staring at Tessa intensely, making it hard for Tessa to reply. Before she could muster a response Will had turned around and was now walking down the hallway away from her. Tessa walked back to her room in a bewildered daze. _Will can't be right _Tessa thought _He just can't_.

A tall man in a dark grey coat turned the corner into a dark alley and knocked on a door to a Downworlder bar three times. A brown envelope was slid under the door. The man stooped to pick it up and then continued walking and turned back onto the sidewalk as if he were on a calm nightly stroll. He opened the envelope to glance inside making sure that the stack of currency was intact. The man grinned and slipped the envelope back into his pocket. He turned and walked up to a gate in front of a large manor. He pushed it open and continued to the house. As he walked by the stables a servant greeted him.

"Good evening Master Lightwood. Your Father is waiting for you in the study. "


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Hi everybody! I thought I'd apologize in advance for any spelling/grammatical errors in this story. People who know me agree that I can't spell to save my life, and I have been known to make up words. Wow! I'm on a writing rampage today! It's probably because I'm supposed to be writing an English paper… : D Enjoy! **

Will stood behind a stone wall as he watched Gabriel enter his house. He gritted his teeth as he thought of all the horrible things Gabriel had done to earn the money he had seen Gabriel counting as he walked to his house. He knew he had to tell someone, Charlotte, or Henry. But he needed more evidence before he told someone. If he was wrong he would he strain the already tense relationships between the Lightwood family and the Institute. If he was right Gabriel would know he was on to him, and would put his guard up, making it impossible to prove that he was not to be trusted. Will sighed and turned around. For all he knew Gabriel was picking up a payment on a magical turtle he sold to a downworlder. Will knew he had to get more proof. He started walking over to the bar. This was his favorite part of any investigation: unorthodox interviewing. He kicked open the door to the Devil's Tavern and assumed his usual spot at the bar. He shouted at the bartender to give him a drink. When the bartender came over Will calmly said,

"What do you know about Gabriel Lightwood?"

"Who?" The bartender asked.

"Shadow hunter. Tall, about 18," Will continued as he tasted his whiskey.

"Don't know who you're talking about." The bartender said, turning away. Will threw down his shot and quicker than humanly possible he produced a knife from seemingly nowhere and hurled it at the bartender. The knife caught the back of his shirt, pinning the bartender to the wall behind him.

"Would you like to rephrase your answer?" Will said in a cold voice. "Because I have this wild idea that you know who I'm talking about."

"Lightwood? Um… yeah he came here a few times, didn't drink anything though. He just talked with a man in the back. I remember because the man he talked with was a mundane. Someone by the name of Morty-man or something like that" The bartender stammered.

"Now, that wasn't hard now, was it?" Will said. "One more question" He gracefully hopped over the bar, wrenched his knife out of the wall, and pressed the blade under the bartender's chin, "Who gave Lightwood the money?" The bartender looked genuinely terrified at this point, but spit out an answer for Will.

"Th-the mundane, he left the envelope for me to give to Lightwood. H-he told me to slide it under the side door when someone knocked. That's all I know! Honest!" Will just nodded, threw some coins on the bar to pay for his drink, and left without another word. _Now I'm on to something. _Will thought as he smiled to himself, _unorthodox interviews always do the trick. _

"Honestly, Mr. Lightwood you have to pick up the pace. Stop slacking off. I need her _now_." Mortmain shouted at Gabriel. Gabriel was sitting in a rich chair in front of an ornate desk. He was in Mortmain's office. A high ceilinged room with velvet curtains blocking out the many windows, and expensive-looking paintings adorning the walls. Mortmain was behind his large desk leaning against a mantle that was made of elephant tusks.

"I just need a bit more time-"Gabriel started.

"I have given you enough time! You need to figure out some way to get our little warlock friend to the rendezvous point within this week, or there will be consequences."

"Yes sir." Gabriel said, "I'll figure something out."

"I hope for your sake you do." Mortmain said, "Oh, and Mr. Lightwood I want to make sure this time my plans go more smoothly. I can't have any obstacles to deal with. I'm sure you're familiar with two shadowhunters named Mr. Carstairs and Mr. Herondale."

"Yes." Gabriel said cautiously.

"Good. It seems that despite their age and experience they are the ones that pose the greatest threat to my plans. I want them gone."

"Sir?"

"You heard me. Take care of them. Do you have a problem with that order?" Mortmain turned toward Gabriel.

"No sir, I do not." Gabriel said through gritted teeth.

"Good. Nathaniel, show Mr. Lightwood out."


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N)Hello everyone! I come to you with a dilemma. As you all know; my story has an incredibly lame title. Anyone have any ideas for a new one? Thanks! : D**

"Miss Grey?" Sophie called, "Mr. Lightwood is here to see you."

"What?" Tessa exclaimed, quickly sitting up in her chair "He's here? Why?"

"I don't know, he didn't say." Sophie said as she walked in to the library towards Tessa. Tessa got up, smoothed her skirts and walked toward the door.

"Thank you Sophie!" Tessa called over her shoulder as she left the library. She half-trotted down the hall slightly giddy with excitement. She was happier to see Gabriel than she would admit. As she neared the doorway into the foyer she slowed to a walk and straightened her shoulders. She rounded the corner. She saw Gabriel there and smiled despite herself. He smiled back at her and said,

"Hello, Tessa how are you?"

"I'm well, thank you." She continued, "Why are you here?"

"Remember our deal? I've come to help you hold up your end."

"Where are we going?" Tessa said, excited.

"It's a surprise."

"Oh, is it now? Do I get a clue or will I just have to find out?" Tessa said playfully.

"No clues. It will spoil the surprise." Gabriel grinned mischievously. "Are you ready to leave? It's a bit of a drive."

"Of course!" Tessa said. Gabriel held the heavy front door open for Tessa, and led her down the stairs. They climbed in to the carriage and sat down across from each other. As they engaged in idle talk, Tessa noticed that Gabriel was not completely at ease. He kept looking out the window, as if to see if they were being followed. Tessa remembered what Will had said about not trusting Gabriel. She mentally shook herself. _Gabriel is a good person_, she reminded herself. But there was still that one small part of her that trusted Will.

Will walked down the hall rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He had returned from the bar at about three in the morning, but found it hard to sleep with all of his questions swirling around in his head. What was Mortmain planning? What is he paying Gabriel to do? He collapsed into his chair and picked up his fork. Almost everyone was done eating. Will looked up to see what foods were laid out for breakfast, but stopped when he noticed the empty chair.

"Where's Tessa?" He asked cautiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Jessamine said under her breath, earning her an icy glare from Will.

"She left this morning with someone…." Henry replied, trying to remember, "Lightwood's son… Gabriel." Will's heart stopped.

"Where did they go?" He asked frantically.

"He didn't say... Will, where are you going?" Will had already left the dining room, and was running towards the weapons room. He kicked open the door and struggled into his shadow hunting gear as fast as he could. He was in the middle of pulling any weapon he could carry off the walls when Jem walked in.

"What in God's name are you doing?" Jem demanded. Will turned briefly around to answer before going back to grab an enormous broadsword.

"Gabriel Lightwood is working for Mortmain."

"And you know this how?" Jem asked, following Will back out into the hall. Will turned around to face Jem and said,

"We both know that there's a mole in the clave. I followed him and saw him pick up a package of money from a downworlder bar. I asked the bartender there and he said he saw Lightwood there talking with Mortmain." A look of dread came over Jem.

"Get me a horse." He said as he darted into the weapons room to get himself his equipment.

The carriage stopped suddenly on top of a grassy hill, shaking Tessa out of a relaxed daze.

"Where are we?" Tessa asked Gabriel. He did not answer. Gabriel was already outside the carriage, standing next to the coach driver. Tessa had not paid attention to the driver, but now that she looked at his face terror gripped her heart. He was a clockwork person. No sooner had her brain caught up with the terror she was experiencing than Gabriel, with the same inhuman speed as Will, produced a knife and thrust it deep into the clockwork man's chest. The clockwork machine immediately crumbled and fell to the ground. Without thinking Tessa scrambled out of the carriage. Gabriel turned around and said frantically,

"Get in the carriage." He then grabbed her arm and pushed her into the carriage, then climbed up onto the driver's seat. He quickly snapped the reins and forced the horses into a sprint towards the forest. Tessa, still hopelessly bewildered, looked out the window, hoping in vain to see something that would explain everything. As she looked out the window she remembered what Will had told her _"Don't trust him" _If only she had listened to him. But she hadn't and now she was trapped in a carriage going break neck speed through a heavily wooded forest running from something. _Running from what?_

"Do you even know where they went?" Jem shouted over the thundering noise of the horses' hooves pounding the road.

"I can follow Lightwood's stench." Will shouted back. In truth he had no Idea where they were going, he hoped to follow the road and find a set of carriage tracks to follow. Once he found the carriage Will knew he would have to fight someone, or something. Before a fight Will got rid of all emotions. He found them even more bothersome when he was fighting. Will was used to pushing his emotions deep down, but he found it difficult now. One thought refused to be restrained. It kept coming back into his thoughts, a terrified and scared feeling. _What if I'm too late?_

To Tessa's surprise the carriage started slowing down. She looked out the window and say that they were in the middle of a forest on a small road. The carriage stopped and Tessa heard Gabriel spew abuse at the horses about how they tire too easily. Tessa took advantage of Gabriel being preoccupied, and jumped out of the carriage. She still had no idea what was happening, but was determined to find out.

"Gabriel, tell me what's going on. Why was there a clockwork man driving the coach? Where are you taking me?" Tessa shouted these questions at him, determined to make him answer.

"I'll tell you," Gabriel said, "I'll tell you everything later. We just really, really need to be going. "

"You will tell me right now." Tessa said, mustering all her strength to make her voice sound final. Gabriel swallowed, looked nervously into the forest and nodded his head.

"Fine, I can explain." Gabriel said reluctantly. "I work, well worked, for Mortmain. He paid me to take you to a house where, well I don't know what he would have done." Tessa looked at him shocked. She turned around, intending to unharness a horse, and ride it back to the Institute.

"Wait Tessa! " Gabriel took a step towards her, "When I met you, I knew I couldn't hand you over to Mortmain. So I destroyed the clockwork driver, and I took you into the forest where Mortmain can't catch you. I am going to take you back to the Institute, but not until I'm sure that Mortmain isn't following us. Tessa? Please say something," Gabriel was looking worriedly into Tessa's eyes, usually warm, now stone cold.

"Thank you for rescuing me," She said without emotion. She then turned away once more.

"Well isn't this touching?" a voice said in a playful tone. Gabriel's eyes widened and Tessa stifled a scream "All we need is an orchestra to play some dramatic music, and this is fit for the stage!" Mortmain emerged from the shadows holding a revolver that was trained on Gabriel. His tone still playful he said,

"You thought you could run? From me?" Mortmain started laughing. Tessa instinctively backed away, only to bump into Gabriel. "You have courage, I'll give you that. But sadly you've crossed a fine line that separates bravery from stupidity." Mortmain continued walking towards them, his gun still trained on Gabriel.

"I would not consider myself stupid, which is why I am going to have to ask you to put your hands on your heads if you please, and kneel on the ground. Oh, and Tessa dear, don't worry about dirtying your dress, because if either of you don't do as I say, makes a wrong move, tries to escape, even looks at that fern over there funny, I will be inclined to pull this trigger and blow Mr. Lightwood here to kingdom come." Tessa and Gabriel slowly kneeled and put their hands on their heads. Gabriel kept his eyes on the ground, grinding his teeth against the rage that he so desperately wanted to express in the form of a combination of choice words directed at Mortmain.

"I'm very happy for your sake that you chose to follow my instruction," Mortmain said as he walked casually up to Tessa and stroked her cheek. Tessa jerked her head away and looked up at Mortmain, her eyes bright with fury. Mortmain just chuckled and called out,

"Come out my soldiers!" Immediately close to fifty clockwork men and women came out of the forest. Some carries weapons, some did not. All had the bugged out eyes, the faces that weren't quite right, and the blank stares that still gave Tessa chills. Two Clockwork men stepped towards Gabriel. They reached inside his jacket and pulled out his weapons. To Tessa's surprise he carried only two daggers and a seraph blade. The Clockwork soldiers then took out a set of shackles, fastened them around Gabriel's wrists, and pulled him roughly to his feet. Tessa swallowed as another clockwork soldier marched toward her. He did not take out a set of shackles. He instead raised his large club. Tessa cringed as the man swung toward her head. She heard Gabriel shouting, a loud sound, and then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N) Wow! This fanfic is turning out better than I expected! (When I started it was going to be purely fluf) Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I would make the excuse that I've been busy, but we all know that's not true, I'm just lethargic. I've been scouring YouTube for Mumford and Sons videos. My friend told me about them and now I'm obsessed! I LOVE MUMFORD AND SONS! Anyway thanks for reading! ****And reviewing**** (hint hint) : D **

**PS any more ideas for a better title?**

Tessa awoke to a throbbing headache and a huge lump on her head. She opened her eyes and saw that she was in a shadowy and dank cell. It had stone walls with bits of moss growing in the cracks. On one side there was a heavy wooden door with no handle on the inside. Tessa sighed and drew her knees toward her to rest her head on them. She was sitting in the far corner of the cell, away from the door. Her left hand was locked into a shackle that was fused to the wall. Her wrist was already raw from the cuff around it.

Tessa heard the lock on the door slide open, and she scrambled into a sitting position. Someone kicked the door open and Tessa winced as it hit the wall with a loud bang. Mortmain casually sauntered in the cell, as if it was Tessa's living room, and he was meeting her for tea. He wordlessly pulled a three legged stool from the corner of the room and sat down on it, bringing him down to Tessa's level. He smiled again at Tessa and said,

"How are you Tessa dear? Did you sleep well? I do hope these arrangements suit you." Tessa looked up at him, fury gripping her. _He really is enjoying this _Tessa thought. Desperate to show him that she was not afraid of him she said what she thought Will would say, trying to model his sarcastic tone.

"You'd be surprised how well you sleep chained to a wall, you really ought to try it sometime. " Mortmain just chuckled and smiled, infuriating Tessa even more.

"I did not come here to make small talk Miss. Gray I remember our last meeting was cut short," Tessa swallowed as she remembered the horrible night when Mortmain's army broke into the Institute and Agatha and Thomas were killed. Mortmain continued, "I still want you to do something for me, though," He pulled out a familiar looking gold watch inscribed with the initials _J.T.S. _Tessa gasped as she realized that it was the same watch Mortmain tried to give to her and make her change with. She remembered it belonged to someone who Mortmain said he very much wanted to meet again.

"Take this Miss Gray, and Change."

Will almost laughed out loud with relief when he saw the first trail of carriage wheels. He turned his horse and followed the trail into the woods. Will snapped the reins on his horse and broke into a fast trot that soon brought him out of the woods and onto a hill. Will surveyed the area and stopped his horse when he saw the shoulder of a body visible over the crest of the hill. He immediately jumped off his horse and approached the body. He drew a knife out of his boot as he reached to check the pulse of the victim. He abruptly stopped when he spotted a wire protruding from the man's neck. Will straightened up and kicked the body over. His boot clanged against the metal inside the clockwork man as it rolled over, revealing a knife protruding from its torso with wires and metal plating showing around it.

"Jem, " Will called, "Come look at this." Jem had arrived on his horse, going at a slightly slower pace than Will. Jem dismounted his horse near Will and went to stand by him. He looked at Will with confusion as he studied the clockwork body.

"At least now we know who we're dealing with, "Jem said grimly. Will nodded and said,

"I wonder who stabbed it." He crouched down on his heels and wrenched the dagger out of the automaton's midsection. He straightened up and scrutinized the blade and hilt. The dagger didn't reveal anything Will could recognize. He looked at the top of the hilt again, and saw a small inscription. It was a "L" surrounded by flames. "What family has flames as their symbol?" Will asked Jem.

"It's the Lightwoods," Jem said, "But why would Gabriel kill the automaton if he's working for Mortmain?" Will shrugged and wordlessly mounted his horse and started down the road again.

"You still want me to change?" Tessa said, trying to hold down a giggle. "All of this is because you want me to change into whoever had that stupid watch?"

"For your information the owner of this watch was very important to me, and I wish to see her again." Mortmain said, all casual pretenses gone.

"So if I change, you will let Gabriel and me go." Tessa said carefully.

"No." Mortmain said, "You will change and you will stay that way for as long as I want."

"Well, in that case, no. I won't change." Tessa turned away from him, a dismissive gesture that Mortmain didn't acknowledge.

"You will, you just need the right kind of persuasion. I can't harm you, but nothing is keeping me from other people. Tell me, Miss Gray, are you willing to sacrifice Mr. Lightwood for the sake of your own stubbornness?" Mortmain stood and walked back out the door and into the hallway, leaving Tessa in the dark damp cell. Tessa's eyes widened as she realized what she had done.


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N) Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated lately. I can't write during the week because I'm too exhausted to do anything but watch a rerun episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer then sleep for 10 solid hours. From 9:00 until 4:00 I work at my church's summer camp which is basically 7 hours of small children climbing on me, pulling me around, trying to play games on my phone, giving me their stuff for me to carry, and jumping on my back because they are too tired to walk 10 feet (they carried their backpack for about 3 seconds remember?) But, as those of you who have worked at a summer camp know, the campers make up for it by being ridiculously cute. Also I get to go fun places for free, and I get community service hours. The best part is that next week my brother (who also works at the camp) is getting a pie in the face. MWWAWWHAHHAHHAAAAHAHAHAHAHHA. Heh I got kinda carried away there, you're probably thinking **_**"Oh, **__**come on**__** Catie I don't want to hear about your summer camp war stories and whiney complaints just get on with the story." **_** WELL FINE I WILL GET ON WITH THE STORY! gosh.**

**PS. I don't own the Infernal Devices, Cassandra Clare does. **

Will slowed his horse down as he approached a clearing. He very quietly dismounted and walked toward the clearing, his ears straining to hear if someone else was there. Deciding that no one else was near the clearing, Will stepped out of the cover of trees into the sunlight. He scanned the fringe of the clearing, but stopped when he saw the abandoned carriage. He looked at it, confused "_Why would they have abandoned the carriage?" _he thought. Will kicked open the carriage door, hoping in vain to see Tessa there unharmed with her quirky grin on her face. But Will saw nothing but empty seats. "_The cushions are on the ground, so there could have been a struggle_," Will thought. He continued to search the coach as he heard Jem ride his horse into the clearing and dismount.

"Will?" Jem said in a worried voice. "Look at this." Will climbed out of the carriage and walked over to where Jem was crouching over a patch of dirt. Jem picked up something glittering and held it out for Will to see. It was Tessa's angel necklace. Will took it and put it in his pocket, _"I'll give it to Tessa if-No- when I find her,"_ he thought. Turning away from Jem Will looked at the scuffed ground. He saw many pairs of footprints; he assumed they were the footprints from the clockwork army. What worried him were the two sets of knee prints, where someone was forced to kneel. One was very close to where they found the necklace. Will knew he was running out of time. He climbed back on his horse and snapped the reins again steering the horse along the road that hopefully led to Tessa.

Tessa looked up as she heard the groan of the lock sliding out of place. The door was kicked open and a big, burly man stepped in. _He's not clockwork_, Tessa observed. The man smiled at her nastily and said, "We all thought you might want some quality time with your little friend." He then nodded at someone outside the doorway, who roughly pushed Gabriel forward. Gabriel stumbled into the doorway, and the burly man caught him by his collar. He then threw Gabriel down against the wall. Gabriel let out a groan as the man locked a manacle around his wrist. The man left without another word, and locked the door behind him. Tessa remained motionless, in shock. Gabriel had a big ugly bruise on his left cheekbone and a bloody scratch on his forehead. His face and clothes were covered in dirt, and he was cradling his hand. All at once Tessa broke out of her shaken state.

"Oh my God, Gabriel what did they do to you? I am so sorry Gabriel." She cried as she scrambled toward him and smoothed a strand of hair away from his face.

"Why would you care? You should hate me." Gabriel groaned as he looked into Tessa's eyes that were wide with worry.

"I- I don't hate you."

"Why? Why wouldn't you hate me after what I did? " Gabriel said, sounding truly remorseful.

"I don't know I'm just not mad. What did they do to you?" Tessa asked persistently.

"They strapped me to a chair and beat me." Gabriel said holding his cradled hand closer. Tessa started crying.

"I am so sorry. This is all my fault." She whispered looking at the floor.

"Wait, stop crying. Please Tessa. How is it your fault?"

"Mortmain said that I had to change into someone, and I refused, and he said I just needed the right motivation." Gabriel raised his eyebrows.

"Well there is one upside," He said.

"What would that be?" Tessa said with a shaky laugh.

"I get to see you, of course." Gabriel smiled. "Come here," he raised his arm to make room for Tessa to lean against him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Tessa also smiled, because despite the cold and wet cell, the smell of blood and sweat, and the fear in the pit of her stomach, she felt safe. She felt brave.

**Eh, not the best chappie… Remember to review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N) I'm finally updating this story! : O sorry it's so late! Anyway random mini rant of the chapter: **

**DO THE LOW BIRD! Heheheh you probably think I'm crazy! : D that's partly right, but not in this instance! The song "Da Lowburd" is so awesome even the most sane person agrees that it has a good dose of awesomesauce. So check out the video! (it's on my profile) **

**This has been "the random mini rant of the chapter" tune in next time when Catie says, "last week I went to a farm and had to carry a kid through an ankle deep field of horse crap"**

**Hahahahah I'm so silly. **

Tessa opened her eyes and yawned. She tried to lift her arms and stretch but only succeeded in reminding herself that she was chained to a wall in a cold and disgusting dungeon where she was most likely to spend the rest of her life there unless she was rescued or escaped. Tessa groaned and sat up. She immediately noticed that Gabriel was gone. She looked around to make sure they didn't move him to a different corner, but he was nowhere to be seen. _They must have taken him while I was asleep. _She thought. She hadn't been asleep for long, maybe an hour or two. Tessa was more irritated than she would admit.

Suddenly she was overwhelmed with rage. All the feelings she had pent up surfaced, anger, frustration, and fear. She hit the wall with the side of her fist and let out a frustrated cry. _I hate Mortmain so much if I got the chance I would kill him, _she thought. Tessa took a deep breath and scolded herself, _I have to keep a level head_, she thought, _getting angry won't do me any good._ _Gabriel is gone_, _that's not a huge problem. I'll just have to be alone a day or two until Will comes- _She stopped short as the true nature of her situation dawned on her. She was alone in a dungeon filled with people just fine with the prospect of killing a teenage girl. The dungeon was in the middle of nowhere, she didn't even have the slightest notion of where she was. And if she doesn't know where she is, how can Will or Jem figure it out? Tessa swallowed. _No one is coming for me,_ she thought. _I'm going to have to get myself out. _ Her state of horror was short lived as a small grin spread over her face and a plan started to formulate.

The door to the cell banged open _finally_ thought Tessa. She had been waiting all day for Mortmain to come and intimidate her so she could give in to his threats. She huddled back down into her corner to make a convincing display.

"Miss Gray, have you given any more thought to my offer?" Mortmain asked as he sauntered into the room. "I would hate to have to persuade you further. I don't think poor Gabriel could take it."

"I'll do it," said Tessa. "Just leave Gabriel alone, and I'll do it."

"Well, good, I'm pleased to see that you have acquired some sense." Mortmain said. He pulled out the gold pocket watch again, inscribed with J.T.S. "You will be needing this." He handed her the watch. Tessa took the watch in her hands, carefully as if it might catch fire at any moment. It was then she set her plan into action.

"I can't change with the guards in here." Tessa said, "I'm not used to it. It's easier for me with less people." Mortmain laughed.

"What? Now you have stage fright?" He signaled the guards to leave. They exited the room and closed the door behind them. _Perfect, _thought Tessa. Now came the part in her plan that she was dreading, but it had to be done. She covered the watch in her hands and changed.

The first thing she felt was a name. JTS, Jacqueline Thalia Sullivan. Tessa was surprised at how easily she saw and heard her memories. _She must have been a very open person_, Tessa thought. Tessa saw memories of friends and family, all kind and caring, and telling her how wonderful she is and how far she will go. She saw Jacqueline coming to London in high hopes of attending a university, and becoming a teacher. She saw a man too. He was tall, handsome, and had a beautiful smile. _Alexi_, the memory whispered. Tessa realized that this man was a younger Alexi Mortmain. Then the memories turned darker. As Jacqueline became closer to Mortmain, she discovered his almost obsession with magic and downworlders. She knew it was wrong and dangerous, but Jacqueline loved him too much to care. Tessa saw Mortmain start to raise demons. She saw him raise a very powerful one, she saw it following Jacqueline, and she saw it kill her.

Tessa opened her eyes and saw Mortmain on the ground startlingly close to her.

"Jacqui?" he whispered tears welling up in his eyes, "I thought I'd never see you again." Tessa resisted the urge to back away and instead took advantage of his weak state. She tried to speak as Jacqueline did,

"Alexi? Why am I chained up? My wrists are hurting." Mortmain moved with surprising speed. He unlocked the chains and took one of her wrists and started rubbing it. Tessa slowly stood up, taking Mortmain with her. Tessa just as slowly turned around and backed into the middle of the room. She couldn't do the next part of her plan backed up against a wall. She stepped away from him, taking back her hand. She curled it into a fist at her side. She strained her memory to try to recall just how Will would hit someone. They would always go flying to the opposite side of the room. Tessa knew she wasn't that strong, but she hoped she was strong enough to knock him out. She took a deep breath and as quickly as she could pulled back her arm and let it go. But she wasn't fast enough. Mortmain caught her hand in his and snarled,

"Jacqui would never do that." He slapped her across the face. Tessa staggered back, watching Mortmain advancing on her. She stood up with a new burst of courage. She kicked him as hard as she could in the shin, then kneed him in the groin. He doubled over so she took the chance to knee him in the face. He went down with a broken nose. To make sure he would stay out cold for a while she brought her leg back and as hard as she could she kicked him in the head. His head snapped in the other direction and he went limp. Tessa dropped to her knees. She started searching his pockets for something that would allow her to change. After a few minutes of searching she found a lighter. She smiled with relief and immediately changed into him. It was strange to transform into someone who wasn't dead. She had only done it once before (not counting Camille) As an experiment she tried to reach his thoughts. Maybe she could find out his next move, or his plans. Maybe she could find out why he hated the Nephilim and wanted to be so powerful. But his feelings and memories were like a steel box, and she couldn't get in.

Tessa reached down again and pulled off Mortmain's big robe that easily covered her tattered dress. She put it on and tied the belt tight around her waist. She crossed the room and opened the door. She stepped out and immediately closed it.

"She's being difficult. A good week's isolation will do her good." She said, addressing the guards. Then to make it more convincing she added, "If anyone goes in there I will personally slit your throat and dump you in the Thames."

Will and Jem finally reached the end of the road. They saw a small cottage. Normally the disguise would have worked, but standing in front of the cottage was an automaton.

"This is it," said Jem. They both slowly made their way toward the cottage, but still staying under the cover of the trees. Will nonchalantly took out a knife and flung it at the automaton. It hit it right in the face, sending sparks. Jem looked around to make sure there were no more guards, and then followed Will who was walking toward the cottage. He opened the door and revealed that inside the cottage was a small fireplace, a few chairs and a medium sized rug. Will looked around at the cottage and said,

"Perfect. Just freaking perfect." He picked up the chair and smashed it against the wall, sending a rain of splinters all over the floor. Jem waited until his frustrated outburst was over and then flipped over the rug and revealed a trap door. Jem cleared his throat and opened it up. Will turned around and looked at the door.

"Now, how did I not catch that?" He said, reverting to his sarcasm to cover up his outburst. They climbed down the ladder and found themselves at the center of a hallway. With a glance they communicated that Will would go left, Jem would go right and they would find each other if they found Tessa. They separated and walked stealthily down the hallways.

Tessa crept down the hallway, but stopped and started walking with a purposeful stride _I have to act like him or I won't fool anyone_ she thought. She turned the corner looking for where the most guards were. She figured that more guards would be near Gabriel's cell. She stepped into the middle of the hall and gasped. Will was standing there with a dagger drawn and a murderous expression on his face.

"_You" _he snarled "where is she?"

"_Will?" _she said, still puzzled, "Wha-"she didn't have time to finish, Will had lunged toward her with hid blade gripped tightly in his hand. He grabbed her by the throat and shoved her against the wall despite Mortmain's more than slight build. She hit the wall and cried out in pain. Will grabbed her throat again and pulled her up he took his knife and pressed it to her neck.

"_Where is she?" _he snarled again. Tessa was so frightened by the wild look in his eyes that it took her a while to realize that she still looked like Mortmain. In a hurry she shook off Mortmain and was once again Tessa.

"Will what are you doing here?" she asked, still confused.

"Tessa?" Will whispered, and dropped his knife and it clattered to the floor. All the savage rage was gone and was replaced by unadulterated relief. He let out a shaky laugh and swept Tessa into a hug. He buried his face in her hair and held her tightly, fearing if he let her go she would be gone again.

"Tessa I'm so sorry," He said, "I thought you were Mortmain."

"Its fine, but Will," Tessa said wriggling out of his grasp, "How did you find me?"

"I found the tracks from carriage that bastard Lightwood kidnapped you in." Tessa involuntarily cringed at Will insulting Gabriel. "But that doesn't matter, Jem is near the entrance let's get out of here." Will started pulling Tessa toward the big wooden door that she presumed led outside. Tessa stopped,

"Wait," she said "I need to do something first." Will turned around and faced her.

"What is it? It has to be quick." Tessa took a deep breath, _Will is not going to like this_, she thought. She pushed out the words in a rush,

"We need to bring Gabriel." Tessa looked at Will, concerned and a little bit guilty. Will kept steady eye contact with Tessa, but his face was a mask of angry disbelief.

"_What?"_

**(A/N) Hmmm. I just realized that I made Mortmain a complete psycho… **

**Review! **


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N) So yesterday I went back and read the first couple chapters…. SO MANY TYPOS! ARRRGGGHHHH!please excuse my horrible, horrible spelling and grammar. I really need to get a beta… I haven't gotten the chance to thank everyone for all the reviews! THANK YOU! : D**

**PS. Should probably do a disclaimer right? (The Infernal Devices are not mine) **

"I'm sorry my hearing must be going because I thought I just heard you say that we need to rescue Gabriel Lightwood" Will hissed. Tessa swallowed

"Yes. I did say that." Tessa said, trying to keep calm.

"Well then I'm very confused, but I do know that we have to get out of here and do not have time to rescue some stupid servant to bloody Mortmain who bloody kidnapped you!" Tessa could see that Will's temper was about to explode, and she knew when it happened it was anything but quiet, so she decided to take over the conversation.

"Will." She said in the strongest voice she could muster, looking him straight in the eye, "You need to listen to me and you need to stop talking." Will leaned against the wall and opened his mouth with a mischievous grin, presumably to make some snide comment, but Tessa hardened her stare as if to say "Do you really want to do that?" So she started her summary of her stay in the dungeon.

"When I went out to lunch with Gabriel he took me on a carriage, and we rode up to this hill."

"Please spare me the details" Will said. Tessa continued as if he had not interrupted,

"When we were on this hill the driver of the coach got down, and it was a clockwork demon. Gabriel killed it then he took the carriage and drove it further into the forest." Will nodded, remembering the body of the clockwork demon he found. Tessa continued, "The horses got tired and had to stop, so I demanded to know what was going on. Gabriel told me that he was working for Mortmain, but he stopped because he never wanted to hurt anyone." Will snorted at this, earning him a glare from Tessa. "He took me into the forest to protect me and get me away from Mortmain and the clockwork demons. But they found us. We were surrounded by his clockwork army. They took us captive and kept us in this lovely place. "

"Did you figure out why he captured you?"

"I was getting to that. The whole reason he captured me was to change into someone. Because I didn't do it last time he asked." Tessa cringed, remembering the night he attacked the Institute.

"Then why did he need Gabriel? Why didn't he just kill him?"

"Leverage. At first I refused to change, but then he started threatening Gabriel. So I came up with a plan to get out of here. First I told Mortmain that I would change for him. I waited for all the guards to leave then I changed using the watch he gave me. It belonged to Jacqueline Thalia Sullivan. Have you ever heard of her?" Will shook his head , "So after I Changed I knocked him unconscious-"

"Wait." Will said with a grin, "You knocked Mortmain unconscious? How?"

"I punched him in the face and kicked him in the head." Tessa said quickly. She didn't want to dwell on her unladylike actions. "Anyway, then I transformed into him and then this crazy person came and attacked me." She added the last part for Will's benefit, but he wasn't listening anymore. Will was raising his hand like he was in school. Tessa sighed, "Yes, Will?"

"Did it ever occur to you that Gabriel is playing you?"

"No." Tessa said firmly, "Because he isn't. Now come on we don't have much time before they figure out that I'm not in my cell." Will shushed her,

"There's a guard coming." Will whispered.

"Perfect." Tessa said. "After he answers my question you have to knock him out, okay?"

"Well, can't you do that now?" Will said with a grin. Tessa rolled her eyes and quickly Changed into Mortmain.

"Guard!" Tessa said with Mortmain's voice. The guard stopped and saluted. "Where is Mr. Lightwood's cell?" The guard looked confused, but still answered,

"Down the hall, fourth cell on your right." The guard opened his mouth to say something else, but before he could say it, he crumpled to the ground. Will stood behind him with a dagger, held the opposite way. Tessa guessed that he knocked him unconscious with the hilt of it. It still amazed Tessa how good Will was at what he did. She didn't even hear him leave, let alone sneak up on the guard. Will grabbed the leg of the guard and dragged him over to a cell. He hauled him into a dark corner, and covered him with a blanket to hide him. Will walked out, locking the door on his way. Tessa shook off Mortmain and turned back into herself.

"Shall we?" he said, gesturing down the hallway where Gabriel's cell was.

When they reached the cell Tessa noticed that it was different from her cell. Gabriel's was the traditional wrought iron bar grate cell, so it was easy to get his attention.

"Gabriel!" Tessa said as loud as she dared. "Gabriel are you in there?"

"Tessa?" said a voice "What are you doing here?"

"Getting you out of this cell, silly," Tessa smiled.

"I- I can't walk. My leg is broken." Gabriel said. Tessa's eyes widened.

"My God! Are you okay? Does it hurt a lot? Will he needs an iratze right now!" She heard Gabriel chuckle.

"I'm fine I got it in a splint, I just need some help walking, that's all."

"Oh." Tessa said, suddenly embarrassed, "Will, do an open rune, please." Will bent over and quickly scrawled an open rune into the metal of the door. It immediately opened with a squeak. Tessa darted through the door and rushed to Gabriel's side. He was sitting with his back against the wall, and his left leg in a crude splint made of two pieces of wood.

"Tessa" Gabriel said, "How'd you get out?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now we need to get out of this God forsaken dungeon." Gabriel nodded. "Do you need help standing?" Tessa asked.

"That would be lovely." Gabriel said as he started to sit up, wincing as he jarred his leg. Tessa held his side as he slowly rose, careful not to put weight on his left leg. Once he was upright Tessa moved so his arm was around her shoulders so she could help him walk.

She looked over at Will, who was standing outside the cell. Will's expression confused Tessa. He wasn't smiling, he wasn't frowning, or grimacing, he was just completely bank. His blankness was quickly replaced with an arrogant grin.

"Gabe!" He said, "Fancy meeting you here! You're looking well." The sarcastic comments only earned Will a momentary glance from Gabriel before he looked down at Tessa.

"Thank you." He said to Tessa.

"For what?" She said smiling at him.

"For coming back for me, of course." Gabriel said. Will was already sick to his stomach.

"You're not out yet." Will said, "and there's still plenty of opportunities to dump a little puke like yourself off on the side of the road."

"_Will_!" Tessa scolded. Will flashed an innocent smile and then turned his back to them, and walked down the hallway. Will ground his teeth and clenched his hands. He had the almost overpowering urge to tear Gabriel away from Tessa and throw him against the wall.

"Will!" Tessa called, "Do you even know where we're going?"

"Of course I know where I'm going."

At the end of the hallway was the ladder going up to the cottage where Will and Jem had come in.

"Oi! James!" Will shouted

"That's a brilliant idea that is, shouting someone's name in a place crawling with people trying to kill us? Real smart pretty boy."

"I wouldn't be talking, Gabe there's a cell back there with your name on

it." Tessa took an involuntary step closer to Gabriel and held him a little tighter at that comment. Will continued, "I'm serious! I saw a cell and someone wrote 'maggot' over the door."

"Stop bickering!" Tessa said. Will shot one more glare at Gabriel and then looked away. Gabriel just shrugged, and winced at the movement. Then a figure with silvery hair jumped down the trapdoor, completely bypassing the ladder.

"Tessa!" Jem said as a huge grin spread over his face. The grin abruptly stopped when he noticed Gabriel leaning on Tessa.

"What's he doing here?" Jem asked Will in a much less friendly tone.

"I've been asking myself that for a while now," Will said, ignoring that Gabriel was five feet away from him. Jem turned to Tessa with a questioning look,

"Look, I don't have time to explain, so just trust me, okay? Please, Jem."

"Okay," Jem said, "Will, how did you get them out so fast? I wasn't expecting you for a while." A proud grin swept across Will's face,

"Tessa got out herself, before I even got here. She knocked out Mortmain then changed into him. Unfortunately we had to give the little puke more help getting out of his cell." Gabriel just rolled his eyes.

They all climbed up the ladder, Gabriel taking more time. Jem helped Tessa up and immediately gave her a hug.

"I'm so glad you're alright," he said. Once they got outside the cottage Will realized something.

"How're we going to transport three people and a maggot with a broken leg on two horses?" Will questioned out loud.

"Why steal a carriage, of course," Jem said, "I found one behind the cottage." Everyone piled into the carriage except Will, who opted to drive. He couldn't stand to see Gabriel and Tessa so close for another second.

"I can't believe they haven't figured out that we're gone yet," Tessa giggled

"You can't expect much from mundanes." Will said.

"WILL!" Tessa scolded.

"What?" He asked. Will snapped the reigns and guided the horses toward the road to go back to the Institute.

Will couldn't deny that he saw the faraway look in Tessa's eye that she got whenever she said Gabriel's name. Will couldn't deny that Tessa smiled more brightly whenever Gabriel was around her. Will couldn't deny that Gabriel's eyes didn't leave Tessa's face as often as Will would like. Will couldn't deny that they were perfect for each other.

But he sure as Hell could deny that he was jealous with every bone in his body.

And he sure as Hell could deny that he wished that Tessa was his.

**TADAA! My First FanFic all done! : D yay! Remember to tell me what you think! **

**PS. I just realized that my timetable was WAY WAY off. Heh I need to work on that.**

**PEACE OUT!**

** -Catie **


End file.
